


Electric Touch

by PeroxxidePrincess



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Electrocution, Electrocution Kink, F/M, First Times, Fluff afterward tho, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, WHOA SOMETHING HETEROSEXUAL WH A T, lots of smut, only if you squint at it tho, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxxidePrincess/pseuds/PeroxxidePrincess
Summary: Jiro starts making moves on Kaminari, and things get more than a little heated pretty quick.Because Kaminari is underrated and I love him.





	Electric Touch

Kaminari wasn’t a bad person. Sure, he hung out with Mineta quite a bit, but he wasn’t really that much of a pervert. He wasn’t nearly as bad as the purple-headed bastard. 

He may have acted like his brain was in the wrong head, but he truly only had his eyes on one girl. He was the type of guy to intentionally make himself look like a fool just to see her laugh. He only acted like a pervert to appease Mineta, who actually wasn’t a complete shithead... some of the time. 

To be honest, he did think about some of the dirty things Mineta said. But only with the one girl he sought after. 

“Hey! Kaminari!” 

Kaminari looked up as his name was called, glancing around to find the source of the yelling. He paused, smiling as he saw Jiro running towards him, waving excitedly as she did so. 

“Jiro! What’s up?” He said happily as she fell in step with him. She smiled, leaning on Kaminari’s shoulder as they walked, making him blush heavily. He wasn’t used to physical contact like this with her. 

“Nothin’ much... I was gonna head to lunch, wanna come with?” She asked, standing up straight again and looking at Kaminari with a smile. He chuckled, rubbing his neck shyly and looking ahead again. 

“Uh... just us?” He asked. Jiro shrugged and nodded. 

“Sure, why not?” She said, grabbing Kaminari’s hand and pulling him as she ran towards their dorms. Kaminari blushed more, running after her and biting his lip. “I’m hungry as hell!” She laughed, kicking the door open and leading him to the kitchen. She finally let go of his hand, and started rummaging though the cabinets. 

“Did you have something specific in mind?” Kaminari asked. Jiro suddenly froze, slowly turning to look at him with a smile. 

“Kind of.” She said quietly. Kaminari raised an eyebrow, slightly nervous at that response. “Kinda wanted something sweet, but cheeseburgers also sound pretty good.” Her usual demeanor had returned as she shrugged, going back to skimming through the kitchen. “I can grill something, if you want? My dad taught me how,” she smiled. Kaminari cleared his throat, unsure of whether or not he really felt the mood in the room change for that split second or not. 

“Sounds... sounds pretty good, actually.” He sighed softly, sitting on the couch nearby and closing his eyes, running a hand through his hair. He hummed to himself, trying to lessen the slight tension that had formed in his mind. He could hear Jiro moving around in the kitchen, and after a while heard a sizzle. 

“Hey, so I kinda realized we don’t have a grill, so I’m just gonna pan-sear the burgers, sound good?” Jiro said, even though the hamburger patties were already in the pan. Kaminari nodded, still keeping his eyes shut. He eventually starting lulling off, not realizing how tired he was. 

Next thing he knew, Kaminari was jolting up to the sound of a glass plate being set in front of him. He looked down at it, rubbing one of his eyes and yawning. 

“Oh... that looks amazing, Jiro, thanks...” he mumbled, still half asleep. Jiro nodded and situated herself very close next to him. 

“No problem! I figured you’d want a little nap, so I took my time cooking. Even heated up some fries,” she said with a smile, sticking one of the said-fries into her mouth. Kaminari nodded, grateful he had her in his life. Even if she wasn’t into him, she was a great friend. And a great cook, he decided as he bit into his burger. 

“Oh damn,” he mumbled, swallowing the bite before adding, “this is fantastic.” Jiro smiled and blushed a little, laughing nervously. 

“Thanks. I don’t cook a lot, but it’s fun when I do.” She explained. It took him a minute, but Kaminari realized she was close enough that their shoulders were pressed together. And she was the one who made it that way. Was he reading signals wrong again?

Kaminari shook his head, taking another bite. He wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t wanna ruin the solid friendship he had with her, in case he was reading her wrong. He glanced over at her as she stood, setting her plate on the table in front of them and walking back to the kitchen. She picked up an orange and a banana, muttering a quick “Catch!” before tossing the orange to Kaminari. He yelped and caught it quickly, sighing softly as he realized it almost hit him in the face. 

When Jiro sat back down, she was even closer than before- her leg, her hip, her arm all pressed against Kaminari’s. He blushed at the contact, trying not to make it too obvious that he enjoyed it. 

They both ate in near silence, Jiro finishing first. She gasped softly, suddenly resting her hand on Kaminari’s upper thigh and looking at him excitedly. Kaminari’s breath hitched as he looked at her, nearly choking on a French fry. 

“We should watch a movie or something!” Jiro suggested happily. Kaminari nodded, gulping slightly as his eyes darted down to look at Jiro’s hand, the tips of her fingers only a few inches away from his cock. He tried to block that out of his mind, but his thoughts were hyperfocused on just that touch, making his jeans a little uncomfortable. 

“Uhm, wh-whatever you wanna watch is fine,” he said passively, smiling and rubbing his neck softly. Jiro shrugged, grabbing the remote with one hand and leaving the other on Kaminari’s thigh. She scrolled through the movies, clicking on one about aliens or something, Kaminari wasn’t really paying attention. 

“You okay, dude?” Jiro’s voice snapped him out of his daze. 

“Oh- yeah, yeah, I’m good.” He smiles nervously and tried to at least look like he was interested in the movie. Jiro didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t say a word. 

After a few minutes, Kaminari tensed up a little, glancing down at her hand again as it inched closer to his crotch. He looked up at Jiro, who appeared as though nothing was happening, then back down at her hand. He bit his lip softly, bouncing his leg nervously as he tried to play it off, locking his eyes on the screen. They stayed that way for another ten minutes or so, but for Kaminari it seemed like forever. He managed to relax a little more, taking a deep breath. 

Kaminari gasped as Jiro’s hand was suddenly directly over his cock, his concentration torn. He pressed his legs together, turning red and looking at the girl in shock. Jiro was now looking directly at him, a smirk on her face as she scanned over his body. 

“Wh-what are you doing...?” Kaminari asked quietly, biting his lip and squirming in his seat. Jiro shrugged. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She said, her voice suddenly low and smooth. Kaminari blushed heavily, biting his lip harder as she pressed down gently on his cock. 

“Nnh...! Are-are you sure this is a good idea...?” He choked out, gripping the edges of the couch tightly. Jiro leaned in, breath hot against Kaminari’s ear as she whispered to him. 

“I don’t hear any complaining...” Kaminari’s breath hitched again, and he closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. “Though, we should probably take this somewhere a little more... private?” She said, sitting back again. “Say, your room?” She added with a smirk, eyes flicking toward the elevator. Kaminari nodded eagerly, and Jiro laughed before standing up, finally letting him go. 

Kaminari stood quickly, following Jiro’s lead as she heads to the elevator, quickly hitting the button to the third floor. Kaminari watched as the doors shut, then gasped as he was suddenly pinned to the wall. 

“You seem a little pent up,” Jiro said lowly, her hand drifting down Kaminari’s body again. Kaminari shuddered, feeling his cock twitch in his jeans again. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now.

“Mmno,” he sighed, tilting his head slightly. Jiro hummed in response, leaning up to kiss at Kaminari’s now exposed neck. “H-hahh...” he closed his eyes and tilted his head more, giving her more space to work. He grunted softly as the elevator stopped and she moved away, grabbing his hand again and dragging him towards his room. Kaminari dug in his pocket for his keys, fumbling with them for a moment before grabbing the right one and jamming it into the door. He pushed the door open, leaving the lights off as Jiro followed him in. He kicked the door shut, dropping the keys on his desk as Jiro grabbed him by the arms and pulled him down on the bed. He quickly straddled her, about to move in to kiss her when a thought crossed his mind. 

“I- Jiro, wait...” Kaminari sighed softly. “As... as much as I wanna do this, and I really do, is there... any particular reason for this? Now?” He asked. “I-i don’t wanna do this if it’s for a dumb reason, like a bet or something...” he looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. Jiro blinked up at him for a moment, then smiled softly. 

“Listen... I know you have reason to think that, but I promise you it’s not.” She rubbed her neck shyly. “This is... just kinda the easiest way I could think of to break the ice.” She admitted. “I’m not seriously that cruel to do this just to fuck with your head, man. I’m kinda into you.” 

With that, Kaminari wasted no time, leaning down and kissing her roughly, laying his body down on top of hers. He hummed into it as he felt Jiro smile against him, using one of his hands to help shuck off her jacket. Jiro arched her back, rolling it off of her body and pressing into Kaminari’s erection as she did so. 

“Ahh~!” Kaminari bit his lip, forcing his hips to stay still. He looked down as Jiro’s hands immediately began working his pants off, squirming impatiently. He sighed softly, sitting up and unzipping them himself and shoving them away. He relaxed a little now that the pressure in his crotch was lessened, running his hands over Jiro’s sides. 

“He-ey, that tickles!” Jiro squirmed and laughed, sitting up a little. Kaminari smiled at her, and for a moment just let himself sit in the happiness that filled his heart. Jiro smiled back at him, after a bit taking his hand and slowly leading it to her chest. Kaminari was snapped back into reality at that, turning red at the realization that he’s actually doing this. 

He pulled his hand away, smirking and slipping his hands under her shirt instead. Jiro nodded softly, grabbing the hem and lifting it over her head. Kaminari couldn’t help the quiet “Whoa,” that slipped off his tongue. He licked his lips, staring at her chest for a moment. They weren’t the biggest bust he’d seen, but they were certainly appreciated, and the only ones he’d seen like this. 

Jiro gripped his wrists, moving his hands to her breasts. Kaminari sighed softly, grinding down into her as he played with her boobs hesitantly. He didn’t want to hurt her, especially since he hadn’t done this before. Jiro hummed in response, closing her eyes and reaching behind her back to undo the clasp on her bra. It didn’t take more than a few seconds, and Kaminari’s eyes widened as the only cloth left on her torso was removed. He was left with Jiro. Just bare, gorgeous Kyoka Jiro. 

God, how did he end up here?

Kaminari wasn’t complaining at all, just stunned. He shook his head, trying not to stare for too long. He may not have been 100% sure of what he was doing, but he had seen or read enough to have an idea of where to start. 

The blonde leaned down, sliding his body across Jiro’s as he gingerly took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped from beneath him, her hands grasping in his hair as she hummed in pleasure. Kaminari was sure to be as gentle as possible, licking over the bud a few times before testing the waters a bit and nipping ever so slightly. He took Jiro’s hands gripping his hair tighter as a good sign, and just kept doing that for a while, switching which nipple he was toying with after a few minutes. 

It didn’t take long for Jiro to be a red, panting mess, especially with Kaminari learning how to please her so fast. He may have acted like a dipshit, but he was a smart guy- sweet, too. 

It also wasn’t long before Kaminari was fully hard and slowly getting more and more impatient with himself. He started grinding against Jiro again, the friction sending shivers up his spine. What he forgot about was his quirk. 

Whenever he got excited like this, Kaminari tended to lose control over when he released electric shocks. They were never huge volts, just now and then he’d shock himself while masturbating. He didn’t realize what was happening until Jiro suddenly gasped loudly, arching her back and moaning. Kaminari quickly sat up, unsure of whether she was in pain or in pleasure, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t fuck something up. 

“Are-are you alright!?” He asked quickly, taking his hands off of her sides. Jiro panted heavily and nodded. 

“D-do that again...!” She muttered, biting her lip and shifting in her spot. Kaminari looked at her, confused. 

“Do... what again?” He asked, leaning back down as he awaited an answer. 

“You... you shocked me, and it felt... actually really good,” Jiro moaned, closing her eyes. Kaminari’s eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. 

“Erm... just, tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?” He said softly. He reached down, gently resting his thumbs over Jiro’s nipples, sending light electric pulses down into her. Jiro arched her back and moaned again, similarly to before. Kaminari shuddered, realizing just how much power he had over her right then and there, allowing the thought to go straight to his cock. 

“G-God, that’s hot...” he mumbled, running his hands down her sides slowly. Jiro relaxed slightly, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her train of thought. Kaminari took one of his hands off of her, using it to push his boxers away and slowly stroke himself. He sighed in relief at the direct touch, closing his eyes and gripping Jiro’s hip. 

“K-Kaminari,” Suddenly his hand was gently shoved away and replaced with Jiro’s, her hand much softer and quicker than his. Kaminari groaned softly, bracing himself on her hips, his fingertips still releasing small electric shocks. “Ah~!” He shifted a little, trying not to thrust into her hand, for that would seem a little too desperate. He reached down beneath him and began unbuttoning Jiro’s pants, biting his lip as his focus was challenged. 

Jiro shimmied a little to help Kaminari pull her jeans down, kicking them away once they were to her ankles. The blonde took a few seconds to pull his shirt off, which he still had on for some reason. That left both of them in nothing but their underwear, and Kaminari could feel the blood rushing to his face as that realization settled in. 

Jiro looked up at him, smirking slightly as she hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and pushed them downward. Kaminari’s stomach caught in his throat as he felt his cock twitch in his hand, staring down at the now fully nude girl beneath him. 

“Your turn,” she whispered, low and seductive. Kaminari was quick to push his boxers down the rest of the way, kicking them off the side of his bed. “Good boy,” Jiro praised, making Kaminari blush a little. He quickly leaned over her, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a condom. 

“Safety first,” he muttered, holding the small foil package up before tearing it open with his teeth. “Sorry, but I’m not cut out to be a teenage dad,” he joked. Jiro smiled up at him, nodding in respect and thanks. Kaminari slid the condom onto himself, made sure it was on properly, then lay himself back down on top of Jiro, kissing her roughly. 

Jiro hummed, sliding her hands around his body and down to his cock, lining it up with herself. Kaminari gasped, biting his lip again and pulling away slightly. 

“A-are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked softly, looking Jiro dead in the eyes. Jiro nodded, moving down so Kaminari’s tip was inside of her. “Ah-ahhn~!” He moaned softly, fighting the urge to shove his hips forward. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, now stop worrying and fuck me already, you idiot...” Jiro whispered, a playful but sweet smile on her face. Kaminari nodded, taking a deep breath and moving to kiss Jiro’s neck as he gently pushed in. 

Kaminari let out a long moan, low and thick in his throat. Jiro’s breath hitched as she gripped his hair tightly, closing her eyes. Both lay still, breathless and hesitant. They stayed that way for a few moments before Jiro gently tapped Kaminari’s shoulder, and he started thrusting at a slow, gentle pace. Kaminari let his eyes roll back in his head and his breathing become uneven, the effort of keeping his hips from drilling Jiro immediately a lot more than he expected. 

Jiro groaned as Kaminari began releasing higher voltage shocks from his fingertips, his hands placed tightly against her hips. Kaminari slowly picked up the pace, his forehead pressed against Jiro’s as their hot breath mixed together. 

“K-Kyoka,” he moaned softly, gripping her hips tighter and going a little harder. Jiro moaned in response, tilting her head back and gripping Kaminari’s hair tighter and tugging. “Nnh!” Kaminari shuddered, the sudden tug almost doubling the voltage spewing from his fingers. 

“Ah! J-jeez, Kamin-nari!” Jiro moaned out. “K-Keep doing that!” Kaminari glanced up at her and nodded, sitting up a little and placing one hand between her breasts and the other right above her crotch. He took a deep breath, then started thrusting faster and shocking her harder- intentionally this time. 

Jiro arched her back, moaning louder and clawing down Kaminari’s back. Kaminari groaned softly, keeping that pace and that voltage for a while. He quickly began to feel his abdomen tighten, which didn’t surprise him, but he still tried to fight it. 

“K-Kami... Kaminari, faster!” Jiro yelled out through gritted teeth, and Kaminari obeyed without a second thought. He tensed up a little, panting heavily and clenching his eyes shut. 

“G-ah, Jiro, I-I think... ahh,” he could no longer form a full sentence, but Jiro got the idea. She wrapped her legs around Kaminari’s waist, pushing him in deeper and moaning as he hit her sweet spot. Kaminari held his breath for a moment, his body saying ‘fuck it’ and drilling into her relentlessly as he reached the edge of his composure. “Gonna- Mmnh!!” He moaned out again, his thrusts quickly becoming sloppy. 

Jiro nodded, feeling just as close as he did, simply tilting her head back and letting him take over. Suddenly, Kaminari was releasing much higher voltages of electricity in spurts, all in time with his thrusts as he yelped, cumming hard inside of her. He was wheezing slightly, unsure of when the last time he was that worked up. 

Jiro moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt herself climax soon after, simply from the electricity. She relaxed once everything stopped, letting Kaminari simply lay there with her for a while. 

“H-ahhh... shit,” Kaminari hissed slightly as he slowly pulled out, pulling the condom off of himself and tying it before tossing it in the general direction of his trash can, not particularly caring if he made it or not right now. He sighed and lay down on the bed next to Jiro, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. “Was... was that okay?” He asked, voice slurred slightly from afterglow and exhaustion. Jiro laughed softly, covering her face with her arm. 

“Yeah, Denki... that was great,” she said, sighing. “Hey,” she moved her arm again and sat up a little, looking at him seriously. “Do you wanna go out sometime? Like on a date?” She asked. Kaminari looked up at her, blushing at the question. 

“A-a date?” He stammered, sitting up with her. Jiro laughed again, shaking her head. 

“I don’t believe you! You literally just shocked me, played with my tits and actually fucked me, and you are BLUSHING at the thought of a date!?” She laughed harder saying it out loud. Kaminari rubbed his neck shyly, chuckling nervously with her. Once she calmed down, Jiro smiled at him. “It’s actually kinda cute, though.... but seriously, date or nah?” 

“I’d love to,” Kaminari said with a smile, leaning in and gently kissing Jiro’s slightly swollen lips.


End file.
